


How to change a life? Cupcakes.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cupcakes, Drugs (kinda....), Fun Louis, Hospitals, Hurt Niall, Hurt/Comfort, Niall-centric, Pranking, Protective Liam, Sane Harry, Sorry no Zayn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Louis starts a prank war to end all prank wars, but things don't always go to plan. Unfortunately for him, it's Niall who gets the bane of his brunt this year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to change a life? Cupcakes.

"Louis!" Harry screeched as he felt ice cubes run down his back. "I'm going to actually murder you this time." Louis laughed as the curly-haired lad chased after him through the hallways and into Liam's room. 

"Let me guess," Liam started "Louis is on his annual 'pranking spree' again." Harry just nodded, still panting as he stopped to catch his breath. 

"Wow, I really hate this time of the year." Harry said, shaking his head slightly. Liam nodded in agreement before handing Harry a glass of water. Harry gulped it down greedily, the cool liquid satisfying his sore throat. 

"You're probably going to get a cold now." Liam chastised slightly.

"Hopefully that's all the injuries that will ensue this year. Remember in 2012, when Zayn sprained his ankle tripping over Louis' stupid tripwire?" Harry said, shuddering at the memory. Liam nodded again before walking into the sitting room with Harry, just hoping that somehow he would be bypassed this year.  
xx

Unfortunately, Louis had other ideas as he squeezed the whipped cream into Liam, who was fast asleep, and drew a moustache on his face in permanent marker. Louis had to stifle a laugh, knowing that Liam wasn't that deep of a sleeper. He quietly snuck out of the room, trying to be as light on his feet as possible.  
xx

"Louis!" Liam hollered, running out of his bedroom. Niall and Harry burst out laughing as they caught a glimpse of Liam's face, covered in whipped cream and permanent marker, which promptly set Harry off into a sneezing fit. "Oh be quiet you two!" Liam yelled. "Where's Tomlinson gone?!" The pair shook their heads and continued laughing, Niall patting Harry on the back to stop his from coughing. As soon as Liam was out of the room, Louis popped his head up from behind the sofa. 

"Thanks guys," Louis chuckled, sitting down beside them.

"So this means your not going to prank me, right Louis?" Niall asked sceptically. Louis agreed and Niall grinned, running off the mess around with Josh. As soon as he was gone, Louis burst into a fit of giggles. 

"You're still going to prank him, aren't you?" Harry sighed, his cold putting a damper on his mood. He was pretty much sick of this whole pranking now. 

"Why you know me so well Harold!" Louis fake-sobbed, clinging onto Harry's jacket. 

"Aw gerrof Lou!" Harry said, shaking Louis off of him. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"When have I ever done something stupid Haz?" Louis said, cackling as he walked out of the room. Harry, now all alone, sighed once again before turning on the TV.  
xx

Louis giggled as he placed the drug into Niall's cupcakes. It was only a small amount, not enough to do any harm, only enough that he would cause Niall to be the cause of extreme hilarity for the other boys. He quickly walked out of the room as he heard Niall and Harry approaching. He ran into the stock cupboard and peeked out the small window. 

See the problem was, what Louis didn't know was Niall was taking pills for a small respiratory infection that he had caught from Harry. Of course, mixing pills and drugs is never smart, especially when it's in somebody as slight and small as Niall. 

Niall and Harry were unaware of the drugs though, so when they walked into the room, Niall made a beeline for the double chocolate cupcakes. 

"Umm, Harry these cupcakes are so delicious!" Niall moaned, biting into the cupcake once again. "Do you want one?" Harry declined politely, sitting down on the couch with Niall beside him. Louis chuckled from behind the door, waiting for the real fun to start.  
xx

It was when all four of them were sitting on the couch, watching 'Friends', that the reaction really started. It started off with Niall having a short coughing fit, though none of them worried as they knew Harry's infection was starting to spread. The all of a sudden, Niall fell onto the hard wooden ground and starting twitching mercilessly. Liam jumped into action first, hopping out of his seat and holding a blanket underneath Niall's head. Harry was next, when Liam called out to him to phone 999 and Paul. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialled in the number. Louis though, Louis couldn't move. He tried, but he felt like he was physically sick and couldn't move.

"Don't just sit their Louis!" Liam screamed, apologising when Niall winced from the noise. Louis finally leaped out of his trance, kneeling down beside Niall and Liam.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Harry called, putting his hand over the phone.

"I have no clue!" Liam said, fretting all around the place. "He just started fitting and I do-"

"I know how." Louis cut Liam off shakily, voice quavering with realisation. "I, uh, I put drugs in his cupcake. But they weren't harmful, they were only supposed to make him loopy!" Louis winced at the looks on his friends face, hurt, shock and bewilderment. 

"You idiot!" Liam roared. "Niall is taking antibiotics! They must of reacted badly!" Harry quickly relayed the information to the operator. They informed Harry that they would be there in five minutes.   
xx

The boys watched as Niall was loaded into the ambulance, Paul by his side, telling them all of Niall's medical information. He hopped in the back with Niall while Harry got in the driver seat of the Land Rover, and Liam and Louis got in behind them. Louis was too shaky to drive, and Liam was too angry, so Harry took the role of designated driver. 

When they finally got to the hospital, they three jumped out of the car and ran in to find Paul. When they finally got to the right waiting room, Paul informed them that Niall would be fine, he was just getting his stomach pumped.   
xx

It was an antagonising twenty minutes later when the boys and Paul were finally allowed in to see Niall. He was lying down in his bed, his face as white as the sheets he was laying on. His eyes squinted at the boys, smiling slightly when he recognised who they were. "Hey guys" he croaked. Louis ran over, tears prickling his vision. 

"I'm so so sorry Ni. I didn't mean for you to get hurt and I truly a-" 

"Lou, you eejit, it's okay." Niall cut him off. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Louis said.

"Promise me that I get to prank you next year." Niall grinned slightly.

"You wish little buddy."


End file.
